Survival craft
The wiki for everything SURVIVALCRAFT SurvivalCraft is a block terrain game where you are marooned on a deserted island and must survive on your own. Every minute is a life or death challenge. The terrain is infinite, so there is no escape. You must learn to survive for as long as you can. You'll have to find food, make your own clothing and build a safe shelter; all while avoiding being eaten by lions, tigers or bears, and so much more! Survival Craft has 5 main play modes: * Harmless '''- You don't have to eat or sleep, fall damage is reduced and the animals won't attack unless you hit them first. Otherwise, it is essentially the same as Challenging Mode: * '''Challenging - You can die (easily) but can respawn (without your clothing or anything you were carrying). This is the most common game-play mode. All the challenges of survival are active but you get another chance when you die. * Cruel - You only get one chance to stay alive. Once you die, the world is lost. * Adventure - This is a world created by someone else and will usually have quests or missions. You can die and respawn or restart the world from the beginning, if it's allowed. * Creative - You can fly, you don't have to dress, eat or sleep and you cannot be killed. Almost all blocks are freely available and easily broken. ON THIS WIKI: We have many pages on animals, food, clothing, electrics, resources, items, and other blocks. We try hard to keep our information up-to-date to help your game experience be that much better. There are many links on each page to get more information. Please feel free to browse around the site! The first page you need to look over is - Wiki Rules. Be sure to check this out before continuing. The host site, Wikia also has rules that MUST be agreed to by EVERY VISITOR OF THIS WIKI. You will find links to their terms on the rules page. Disregarding these rules can get you blocked and/or banned from this wiki and the entire Wikia network of wikis. We have a growing FAQ page and a general Questions Board. If you are still having trouble finding information, go to Need More Help. Just browsing around? Check through the categories and find something interesting. Want Survivalcraft information in another language? See these wikis: : Survivalcraft wiki is now available in Spanish! See it here: Spanish wiki For the Russian Survivalcraft wiki, see: Russian wiki Pages to help First Time Players * Onscreen Buttons - tells you how to use the buttons and menus you see while playing the game. * World Options - helps you to make the type of world you want. * Game Settings - shows how to find and change the options and setting for the game. * Recipaedia - tells you how to find the "recipe book" for all items and blocks you can make in the game. * Smelting - learn how to cook food and make the ingredients you need for crafting. * Crafting - learn how to use the crafting system to make the items that will help you survive. * Beginner's Guide - helps the new player learn the game and survive your first days in the world. * Body Temperature - learn about getting cold and wet and how to avoid it. * Clothing - learn how to make clothing and armor you will need to survive. * Tips - advice from players to help make playing Survival Craft a bit easier. Not all of these are for first timers, though! * Top 5 Things to Have at All Times - Tips for what to bring on your journeys. General pages and links * Uploading and Downloading - here you can learn how to save your world or publish it so others can check it out. Or download worlds that other people have made. * Tips, Tricks, and Common Mistakes - tips and tricks to make playing Survival Craft a lot easier for new players. Tips are added from other users. * Top 5 Things to Have at All Times - what to bring on your journeys. * 8 Things for the perfect survival house! - what to keep in your home to make surviving easier. * Survival Guide - once you can operate the game and understand the basic principles, this page will help you learn to survive in the 'hard modes'. * Official Survival Craft Forum - more info and many conversations on many subjects. * Kaalus's Blog - see the newest messages from the creator himself. "SurvivalCraft Wiki." SurvivalCraft Wiki | Fandom Powered by Wikia. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 Jan. 2017